steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Liliana2004/Christmas special
thumb|350px|;-;UWAGA!!!! ODCINEK ZAWIERA SPOILERY DO MOJEJ SERII, KTÓRA NATCHODZI WIELKIMI KROKAMI. W stacji badawczej panowało ogólne podniecenie. Wkrótce miał tu przybyć pierwszy odkażony klejnot w historii. Onyks, której zlecono zbadanie wyżej wymienionego osobnika, biegała po całym laboratorium, chcąc jak najlepiej wszystko przygotować. -nie stresujesz się za bardzo? Przecież to najzwyklejsze w świecie badania Zapytała się Halit -TO NIE JEST ZWYKŁE BADANIE!!! Wrzasnęła Onyks -to jedyna w swoim rodzaju okazja by bliżej poznać naturę klejnotów, z tylu onyksów żyjących na HomeWorld, wybrano właśnie mnie. Nie mogę zawieść, wszystko musi być idealnie. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Kunzyt, prowadząc za sobą Zir Kolanko, która była otoczona przez gromadkę rubinków. -oddaje wam oto tego zircona klasy R nr 278 w twoje ręce, miłej zabawy. Powiedział fioletowy klejnot po czym opuściła pomieszczenie -to co to będziemy tu robić? Zapytała się Kolanko -na pewno nic ciekawego Skomentowała Halit, po czym Onyks zbombardowała ją wzrokiem, Kolanko się tylko zaśmiała -zanim się zaczniemy nudzić… Zaczęła Kolanko -spędzić trochę czasu tak jak Ludzie. Mogłabyś sprawdzić jaki jest dzień według czasu ziemskiego? Zapytała się grzecznie Kolanko -zwariowałaś? Ty naprawę? Chcesz marnować swój cenny czas na takie bzdety? Niedowierzała Onyks -No właśnie Ziemia to najgorsza planeta w galaktyce Odpowiedziała Halit -dobra… Odpowiedziała Kolanko -są okolice grudnia, jednocześnie świąt Bożego Narodzenia, chciałabym zrobić z wami wigilię Onyks i Halit popatrzyły na siebie z zażenowaniem -czy to konieczne? Zapytał się czarny klejnot -może dla was nie, ale ja wiem, że wam się spodoba Uśmiechnęła się Kolanko -nie odpuścisz, prawda? -może przekona cię to, że jeśli nie zrobimy tego nici z badań Uśmiechnęła się Kolanko sarkastycznie -nie!... Znaczy niech ci będzie Zgodziła się Onyks -to ja wychodzę Powiedziała Halit -NIE! Zaprotestowała Zir Kolanko -powinnaś tam być Dodała po chwili -z jakiej racji mam się bawić w głupich, słabych ludzi? Halit walczyła o swoje uparcie, lecz Zir wiedziała, co powiedzieć -heh… dobra… W sumie racja… Uśmiechnęła się Kolanko po czym dodała -będzie o czym napisać w raporcie dla Żółtej Diament -ŻD będzie dumna, kiedy zachowam swój honor -przecież ŻD nie byłaby dumna z tego, że uniemożliwiasz przebieg badania Kolanko mrugnęła oczkami -chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeśli nie dam się totalnie upokorzyć, będziesz robiła wszystko żeby nie dopuścić do wykonania zadania? Zdenerwowała się Halit -coś w tym stylu i się nie upokorzysz, bo to zostanie między nami Halit lekko ochłonęła -niech ci będzie, dla mojej najjaśniejszej Diament zrobie wszystko Kolanko ucieszyła Spee po czym zapytała się czy nie mają innych osób, które by mogły też przyjść. Onyks powiedziała jej o koralu i dwóch topazach. Zir poprosiła by tu przyszły. Czarny kamień wcisnął posłusznie guzik na panelu sterowania, mówiąc: -topaz 5s26d, topaz 32s3d i koral ściana 7M9 faseta 18a3, proszone o stawianie się w laboratorium nr. 138 -zaraz tu będą Powiedziała do niebieskiego cyrkonu -dobrze Przytaknęła Zir, po tym wbiegły do laboratorium dwa niskie żółte klejnoty i jeden czerwony na wzmacniaczach kończyn -już jesteśmy. Stanęły na baczność -o co chodzi? Zapytała się Koral stojąca na czele grupki wyżej wymienionych klejnotów -witam was Ukłoniła się kolanko -chciałabym was zaprosić na kolację Wigilijną -co to kolacja wigilijna? Zapytał się jeden z topazów -więc… Zaczęła Kolanko jakby chciała coś wyrecytować -kolacja to posiłek wieczorem a wigilia to święto obchodzone na Ziemi, ludzie składają sobie wtedy życzenia i dają sobie prezenty, takie fajne to… Apropo jedzenia nie wszyscy musicie jeść -co to znaczy jeść?? Koral uprzedziła jedną z topazów -pokażę wam tylko…. Macie tu coś niepotrzebnego? -kawałki potłuczonej zlewki Kolanko wzięła jeden kawałek i włożyła sobie do ust po czym połknęła -to jest jedzenie, jakieś pytania? Topaz podniósł rękę -czy jedzenie boli? Zir przylgnęła przy topaz -jeśli jesz coś emm…. Nie ostrego to nie -ok Topaz się uśmiechała -żeby mieć wigilię… Zir wstała -musimy mieć stół i świąteczne drzewko Zapadła przez chwilę cisza nagle Onyks się odezwała -mamy stół, a rośnie kilka drzew na tym księżycu -pójdę po drzewko, a wy zajmijcie się stołem Rozporządziła Kolanko -zaraz przerwała Onyks -weź ze sobą Koral, ona ci pomoże Kolanko przytaknęła i machnęła ręką na Koral, obie wyszły przed laboratorium, Zir wzniosła się w powietrze i szukała dobrego drzewa, gdy znalazła wylądowała obok niego i poczekała na Koral, czerwony klejnot przyszedł po paru minutach. -zetnij to drzewko Zir pokazała na roślinę podobną do sosny, koral stworzyła że swoich palców piłę tarczową, o chwili drzewo leżało na ziemi -teraz ją zaniesiemy, ja chwytam za czubek, ty za pień Koral posłusznie złapał za pień i ruszyły. Na księżycu można było usłyszeć szum ptaków oraz naszych bohaterek, choinka pachniała inaczej niż na Ziemi, był to zapach czegoś sztucznego, nie lasu -hej Koral, jaką rolę pełnisz na HomeWorld? Nigdy nie widywałam koralów Zaciekawiła się Kolanko -jestem technikiem Odpowiedziała Koral -zawsze mnie zastanawiało, jak można chodzić na wzmacniaczach kończyn, trudne to? Koral chwilę myślała, lecz po chwili odpowiedziała -Na początku było to dziwne uczucie, ale szybko się przyzwyczaiłam -ja praktycznie nigdy nie pracowałam z żadnymi maszynami nieźle, że umiesz opanować skomplikowaną technologię Koral się zaśmiała -Nie jest to trudne kiedy cały czas masz ściągi przed oczami Zir też się zaśmiała -no w sumie racja… Szły jeszcze mały odcinek drogi -widzę laboratorium, możesz donieść drzewko do budynku, ja mam jeszcze jedną sprawę Kolanko położyła choinkę na ziemi -jaką Zaciekawiła się Koral -to ma być niespodzianka myślę, że nie powiesz. zamierzam dać wam prezenty, muszę po nie lecieć -nikomu nie powiem tylko zrób to szybko nie chce mieć problemów Poinformowała niepokojąco Koral -zrobię to szybciej niż myślisz Zir kolanko wzbiła się w powietrze Koral ciągnęła przez kila metrów choinkę, miała już wchodzić do stacji badawczej, lecz przed nią wylądowałą zir z wielkim workiem i czerwoną czapką na głowie -mówiłam, że będzie szybko powiedziała zdyszana Koral się zdziwiła, że Zircony klasy R mogą mieć takie zdolności. Gdy weszły do laboratorium zastały tam już rozłożony stół, zostało go tylko przystroić -mamy już choinkę… Poinformowała Koral -i prezenty Uprzedziła ją Kolanko, po czym położyła wtorek na ziemii -więc co następne? Zapytała się Onyks -powinno się ozdobić choinkę, lecz nie mamy na to czasu, będziemy szykować stół Po tych słowach Zir Kolanko wyjęła z worka pudełko z jedzeniem -Ładnie pachnie Zachwyciła się Topaz -podzielam twoje zdanie Kolanko podała topaz pudełko -możesz to później rozłożyć, mam też obrus Druga Topaz podbiegła gotowa do wykonania zadania -mam położyć to białe coś na stole tak? Zapytała się -jasne Zir wręczyła jej materiał Topazce i poszła zająć się choinką -stół gotowy Poinformowały chórem obie Topaz -szybko, dostajecie złoty rąbek Kolanko wręczyła topazom po złotym rąbie, kamyczki się ucieszyły. Po tym jak Zir umocowania choinkę poinformowała, że można siadać -wigilia zaczyna się od składania sobie życzeń… Lecz nie wzięłam opłatka, więc będziemy sobie skakać życzenia grupowo Zapanowała cisza, wszyscy się trochę bali -to może ja zacznę Przetrwała cieszę Kolanko -więc ja życzę wam kochani dobrej reputacji na HomeWorld i podziwu wśród diamentów oraz dobrej służby waszym paniom, jeśli ktoś by chciał złożyć mi życzenia indywidualnie zapraszam po czym Zir usiadła Ja wam życzę super przyjaciół i dużo uśmiechu powiedziała Koral -i sukcesów Dodała Onyks -A ja uznania u YD i żeby ta wigilia się jak najszybciej skończyła Powiedziała znudzona Halit trochę to trwało, zanim się wszyscy wysłowili po życzeniach wszyscy siedli. Nagle drzwi od stacji się otworzyły, stanęła w nich Kunzyt -Jak tam badaniaa...Co wy tu robicie? Wściekł się fioletowy klejnot, Kolanko próbowała jakoś się wybronić -tortu? Zaproponowała -czego? -Kunzyt.... zapomniałam cię zaprosić nie wściekaj się.... -Zaprosić na co?! -na wigilię Kunzyt straciła wiarę w klejnoty -co wam znowu strzeliło do głowy? Kolanko podniosła talerzyk ze stołu -em.... pierniczka? Kunzyt wzięła pierniczek z talerzyka -Dzięki ale co ja mam z tym zrobić? Popatrzyła się na wypiek -włóż do buzi Zir pokazała jak się to robi po czym fioletowa powtórzyła -hehe dziwne uczucie Zaśmiała się Kunzyt -przyzwyczaj się, bo musisz spróbować wszystkiego Kolanko pokazała miejsce przy stole po czym spóźniona bohaterka usiadła na nim -dlatego zawsze zostawia się jedno miejsce wolne, dla zbłąkanego wędrowca. Po słowach Zir wszyscy zaczęli jeść, oprócz Halit, która tylko czekała na koniec tej „męczarni” -nie sądziłam, żę jedzenie jest takie przyjemne powiedziała Koral wkładając pasztecik do ust -dlatego często jem po kryjomu szepnęła Kolanko -Onyks spróbuj czegoś Prosiła jedna z Topazów -Skoro nalegasz… Alchemiczka wzięła ciasteczko do buzi i połknęła -to rzeczywiście jest przyjemne Przyznała po chwili Na stole nic nie zostało, wszyscy (oprócz Halit) chcieli jak najwięcej po posiłku zir wstała i zaczęła mówić -Więc, czas na najlepszą część... PREZENY! Na każdym prezencie napisałam, dla kogo on jest musicie znaleźć swój prezent i go odpakować… Tylko… Zir przeliczyła prezenty -przepraszam Kunzyt, ale nie wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz i nie kupiłam ci prezentu… Upomnij się kiedyś, wtedy ci dam Kunzyt przytaknęła. Reszta szuka szukała swoich prezentów -Mam! wykrzyknęła Koral -tylko, co to jest? Koral popatrzyła się na małe warzywko -jest to cebula Uśmiechnęła się Zir -do czego służy? -ni wiesz… To ziemskie warzywo, można je zjeść. Jak się ją kroi, to się płacze, albo możesz ją zasadzić i patrzeć jak rośnie Koral popatrzyła na warzywo i się uśmiechnęła -dzięki Zir Onyks otworzyła swoje pudełko, w nim była figurka (jakiejś postaci z SU) -wow na prawdę bardzo ładna figurka… Ucieszyła się Onyks -mi też się podoba, możesz sobie postawić na biurku i sobie na nią patrzeć, nie mam pomysłu co można jeszcze zrobić z nią Halit otworzyła swój prezent (żeby zrozumieć co będzie się działo dalej kliknij tutaj) -AAA! Wykrzyknęła Halir -to są nagrania archiwalne z Żółtą Diament. Jak ona pięknie śpiewa. Kolanko gdzieś ty to znalazła? Kolanko wzruszyła ramionami -ty nie wiesz ile rzeczy można znaleźć w ziemskim internecie -topazy teraz wy zir mrugnęła do maluchów ,które od razu się uśmiechnęły Kolanko wręczyła prezent żółtym kamyczkom topazy rozdarły kolorowy papier ze swojego prezentu ich oczom ukazały się figurki kucyków -one są takie urocze! -i śliczne! Kolanko pogłaskała topazy -wiedziałam, że się wam spodobają, każdy lubi kucyki...no prawie każdy… Zir rozejrzała się po laboratorium -wygląda na to, że to koniec… -teraz trzeba posprzątać i bierzemy się do badań Ucieszyła się Onyks -ZARAZ! Przerwała Kolanko -muszę was pokazać moim przyjaciołom Kolanko wyjęła aparat -jakim przyjaciołom? Zapytała się Koral -mam przyjaciół, mieszkają na dość dalekiej planecie oni mnie odkazili i pomogli wrócić do zdrowia Zir ustawiła aparat -teraz się uśmiechamy rób robimy inną minę Lampa błyskową dała sygnał zrobionego zdjęcia. Epilog Bursztyn prawa ręka nadzorowała budowę pałacu, podeszła do niej BLR z wiadomością, że Zircon (przełyk) ich odwiedzi. BPR przytaknęła i poszła na umówione miejsce. Zir tam już na nią czekała -dzień dobry Zir Pocałowała niebieski klejnot w czoło -cześć prawa ręko, jak budowa? BPR chwyciła Zir za rękę -jest dobrze, lecz wolę się spytać o Kolanko i badania Zir zaśmiała się -z okazji ziemskich świąt, kazała im zrobić wigilię, inaczej nie dałaby się zbadać BPR też się zaśmiała -zawsze na jakieś pomysły… Zir wzięła kopertę wręczoną jej przez Kolanko -kazała mi ją otworzyć przy nas wszystkich Zir popatrzyła na BPR -ale przecież Szafirka teraz mieszka na Ziemi a Awen jest na HomeWorld Zdziwiła sdowe BPR -ale otworzymy ją z BLR? Zapytała się Zir -jasne tylko chodźmy do wioski BPR przysłała przestrzegała kopertę i pokazała fotografię reszcie -niezła ta wigilia szkoda, że nas nie było Zaśmiała się BLR -A mówią, że na HomeWorld nie można się bawić… KONIEC… Jeszcze nie… Kilka lat później Na księżycu rozległ się huk, czarne kwarce przybiegły na miejsce zdarzenia wraz z Kunzyt, która miała zapisać raport o nieznanym obiekcie… Ale przecież -przypomniałam sobie o tym, że zapomniałam o twoim prezencie To tylko Kolanko, niebieski kamień wręczył pudełko Kunzyt i odleciał -przywróciła mi się wiara w kamienie Odparła fioletowa po czym nakazała kwarcom się zwijać I teraz to już KONIEc Postacie od Lili Onyks Topaz Koral Kunzyt Sól kamienna od Mary Zircon Kolanko Dopiski autora ok, przepraszam, że tak długo zwlekałam. Mam nadzieje, że się podobało. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach